Pied
by roo17
Summary: sequal to Carrot Eye. Just another 'harmless' prank...Happy Easter Everyone!


**Pied**

Sara laid on the railing once again, watching the clouds roll by lazily. It had been a week since the carrot eye incident and Ace had done mighty fine at staying away from carrots. Well you can't blame him. His younger brother had launched a carrot into his eye. Who wouldn't stay away from carrots after that?

Sanji strolled out of the kitchen holding two small desserts on plates for Nami and Robin; dancing weirdly as he saw them. Sara looked at the desserts the two ladies were now eating. The dessert kinda looked like a piece of cake that you eat at parties. Sara smiled mischievously as an idea popped into her head.

Zoro leaned against the mast and watched Sara smile, knowing she was gonna do something childish. He had heard about the whole carrot incident from Luffy who seemed to blame the whole thing on Sara. Of coarse he also heard how Chopper got injured too by Ace. In a way, Zoro had felt bad for Ace. But then again, he also felt that the whole incident was humorous and decided not to say anything about it. He closed his eyes and dreamt about his childhood friend Kuina.

Robin looked up away from her book when she saw Sara jump off the railing from the corner of her eye. She looked at Nami who was tanning in the sun on her sun chair. She looked at Zoro then back at Sara who now snuck into the kitchen. Robin smiled and put her book in her lap, closing her eyes. Sara didn't even notice the eye now staring at from the kitchen wall.

Sara made her way over to the fridge, hoping to find what she was looking for. And, to her relief, was the pure white, yummy pie that was made yesterday. Sara grinned as she looked around to make sure she wasn't busted. After she mad sure the coast was clear, she reached in and grabbed the pie, still not noticing Robin's spying eye. Sara held the pie as if it were a king's crown. She hid behind the kitchen doors, waiting for that one person to walk through the doors...

Ace woke up from his narcoleptic nap. He looked at Usopp who was still working on his newest invention while still telling Chopper little lies here and there about his great adventures. Ace stretched and walked up the stairs onto the deck and began to walk to the kitchen. He looked at Zoro, who was sleeping, and then at Robin who seemed to have fallen asleep with her book in her lap. He looked at Nami who was sun bathing in her favorite sun chair. So far, to Ace, it seemed to be a nice day on the Merry Go. He smiled as he walked through the kitchen doors and towards the kitchen. Robin's eye looked from Sara to Ace. Sara grinned even more as Ace walked through the doors.

Sara walked up to Ace and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Ace stopped in his tracks, thinking that he was caught by Sanji. He slowly turned around and sighed in relief as he saw Sara instead of Sanji. Before Ace could say anything, Sara pulled back her hand, in it was the beautiful white pie. Ace's smile quickly faded and horror came over his face. Sara was grinning like a maniac as she held the pie back for awhile before launching it into her brothers face. Sara's eyes widened though, hearing a loud 'CLANG' instead of a 'SQUISH' noise. Sara looked at the metal pie pan that now had Ace's face indent in it. She looked on the ground to see the pie. Apparently, she had held the pie back too long, allowing the pie to fall to the floor. She removed the pan from Ace's red face.

Luffy walked into the kitchen and saw Sara and Ace standing speechless in front of each other. Then he noticed the pie laying on the ground. Luffy pulled out a fork from nowhere and started to eat the pieces that didn't touch the ground. Everyone was too busy to see flower petals fall from the wall.

Chopper was pounding on a plant, crushing it into a fine powder when he noticed Ace walk into the room. Chopper looked up at him only to see blood drip from his nose and mouth. Chopper didn't know what happened, but from the look on Ace's face, he could tell that Ace wasn't very happy.

---

**I got the idea from today. My mom was making Easter dinner when i pretended to throw an empty plate into her face. I get my ideas from the weirdest places =.=**

**well anywho, hope you kinda enjoyed it. HaPpY eAsTeR eVeRyOnE!! r&r please. thank you! ^o^ **


End file.
